The present invention relates to the design of the device used for driving a deformable endless link, such as the endless track of a hydraulic shovel.
According to a known technique, hydraulic motors are used for driving the main drive sprocket wheel of the endless track, with interposition of a device for reducing the speed of rotation. The fitting generally adopted is asymmetrical with respect to the plane of symmetry of the main drive sprocket, this necessitating very special machinings costing more than standard machinings.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome this disadvantage by proposing a device for driving an endless track of a machine, such as for example a public works machine, comprising a main drive sprocket provided on its external periphery with a plurality of teeth, which cooperate with a pinion whose outer teeth have a shape corresponding to that of the driving fingers of the endless track, the said main drive sprocket being, on the one hand, mounted for rotation on a support secured to the chassis of the machine, and on the other hand, coupled to a motor which drives it in rotation and is mounted on the said support, via the said pinion, which is wedged on the output shaft of the said motor driving the said main drive sprocket.
The support which is common to the main drive sprocket, to its driving pinion and to the motor has a vertical plane of symmetry which merges with the plane of symmetry common to the main drive sprocket and to its driving pinion.
The following advantageous arrangements are also preferably adopted:
the bearings of the shaft of the main drive sprocket and of the shaft of its driving pinion are constituted by members which are respectively identical and fitted on the support symmetrically with respect to the plane of symmetry of said latter;
the driving pinion shaft comprises, at each one of its ends, areas that are adapted to cooperate with the drive motor and/or with a braking member, such areas being situated symmetrically with respect to the vertical plane of symmetry of the main drive sprocket and of its support.